House of Hades
by PinkPastaPianoGal
Summary: What happens in Tartarus with Percy and Annabeth? What happens at Camp Half-blood? What happens in Argo ll? Who did Nico fall for, and fall for hard? Find out in my version of House of Hades! Rated K plus, because I am paranoid. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry that I deleted a lot of my stories. It is just that nobody would review, so I am starting fresh! Hope you like this story. I will take characters you guys make up and review to me. **

**Form**

**Name(first and last)**

**nickname**

**weapon**

**parent (god or goddess)**

**characteristics**

**hope you like, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Read and review**

My version of House of Hades.

Nico's point of view

Right now my life completely sucks, my best friend and kind of like sister just fell down Tartarus, the perfect match of everybody's nightmare. And what does he say "see you on the other side"! I went down Tartarus myself, barely survived even though I am a son of Hades! But I trust that Percy and Annabeth will make it. I feel sick to the stomach, I just got rescued by the seven in the prophecy, when all of a sudden _this_ is put upon me. Percy trusts me to lead the others to the Doors of Death in the mortal world. I am not sure I can, but I have to try, for Percy and Annabeth. I look around to see Hazel crying on Frank's shoulder, Piper crying on Jason's shoulder, Leo planning his butt off, to save our friends, we are going to have a _long_ trip.

"It is okay Piper, Annabeth and Percy can make it they are strong" says Jason trying to comfort Piper. He is currently failing. "Hazel, it is fine, they are probably waiting for us right now, counting on us to go and close the Doors of Death on our side, if you and Piper don't stop crying how are we suppose to" asks Frank, now he knows how to convince his girlfriend. Hazel wipes her tears away nodding, she reminds me of the time I found her sitting in the Fields of Asphodel looking betrayed. I shake my head, we need to do business, I get up and I walk towards Piper. I bend down, since she is sitting, I look her straight into the eyes. "Piper" I say carefully getting her attention, "stay strong, that is what Annabeth would have want right now, Jason, Frank and I have business to do, you and Hazel try and plan our route to Camp Half-blood, tell Hazel about it's wonders" I say as Piper gets a bit excited to go home.

Frank, Jason and I walk to the meeting room, I look at their sad faces. "Guys, we are going to Camp Half-blood to help with the fight, after the fight we, meaning Piper, Hazel, you two, Leo and I" I say they nod in agreement. "i know this sounds silly but Percy told me to lead you to the Doors of Death" I say making them look nervous. We talk for an hour or so then meet up with Piper and Hazel. Jason, Frank and I have decided to let Leo take a brake. He is blaming to much on him. "Leo, I know this is hard, but you need to take a break, we are going to Camp Half-blood, and I need you to have strength to do the long trip tomorrow" I say, he flashes a small, tiny small then relaxes his tense neck. "thanks man, I am really sore" says Leo, leaving the main part of the ship, going to his bedroom.

I sigh, I feel mad that I do not feel as sad as I am suppose to be. Then, without a warning it hits me like

a bowling ball hits a bowling pin, Percy is gone, Annabeth is gone, my two best friends are gone. How could this happen? All of a sudden without my permission, I start feeling tears run down my face, Percy had always been there for me, like when I got my butt captured he saved me. Like when Bianca died he tried to comfort me but I pulled away. Like when I got captured by non-Dionysus giants Jason and Percy had saved me on my last breath. And hear I am sitting, crying over Percy not hurrying to save him. What friend am I? Who am to be called the friend of Percy? And Annabeth, same as her. Why should I be their friends? I wipe my tears, I have to stay strong. This is my turn to save Percy and Annabeth. My turn to be the friend that saves them.

I notice that all the others are staring at me, Hazel walks up to me and hugs me, "Nico, you don't have to be strong, you have the right to cry, show your feelings, you are trying to block off your feelings don't, let them flow" whispers Hazel, making me lose it. I sob into her shoulder even though I feel like I am betraying them, for not staying strong. I let my emotions flow, and that is helping. After about ten minutes I stop and hug Hazel, "thank you Hazel, I needed that" I say. Hazel smiles, she walks up and snuggles with her boyfriend Frank. All of us just stare around, hearing the sounds of the TV being turned off, and the sounds of a satyr sobbing. At about midnight all of them but me go to bed, I just stare at the stars. Remembering that night, the last night I saw Percy, before all of this happened.

"_hey Nico, you like to stare at the stars to" asks Percy sitting beside me. "ya" I answer back. Percy points to a girl in the constellations. "that is a girl, her name was Zoe Nightshade, she died though" says Percy with a certain sadness. "are you happy that you killed Kronos, to be the hero" I ask bitterly, he always got the attention. "No, definitely, I wish someone else did" says Percy honestly. I stare at him in surprise. "you don't like the attention" I ask curiously. "no, I hate people giving it to me, I wish someone would take the attention so that I am not smothered" says Percy truthfully. I smile, he really is one of a kind. _

I look at Zoe Nightshade's constellation, I smile as I fall asleep. All I can think of is how I am going to kick the gods and goddesses butts.

Poseidon's point of view

**(sorry just had to add this touching moment)**

I watch my son and his girlfriend fall into Tartarus, and Athena and I could not help but silently cry for our kids. Athena and I had become allies right after my son saved Annabeth. Athena had realized my son truly loves her daughter, and that theory is proved since they fell. Athena sobs into my shoulder, I feel tears run down my eyes. "Athena, let's get revenge on Hera" I say, she nods her head. As we walk back to Olympus, she hugs me good night and we go to our castles. Maybe we can be friends, it is definitely worth a try.

**Did you like it? If you do than review please. This is a very long chapter for me. Who's point of view should go next?**

**Piper**

**Jason**

**Frank**

**Hazel**

**Chiron**

**Nico**

**Leo**

**read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I have decided that I am gonna try and update as many times a week! Maybe three, maybe four, or maybe just once a week. Thank you guys for reviewing! hope you enjoy! **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

Leo's point of view

I wake up and walk into the main room of the ship in my t-shirt and shorts, to see that nobody is up. I make a waffle, and eat it while steering the ship, towards Camp Half-blood. I see Festus's head spouting fire, he is warning me, monsters by air are coming in about 30 minutes. The sun is on the horizon, making the land look scary, especially when you know that the evil Mother Nature, Gaea is controlling it. Gaea scares me, without Percy and Annabeth we are doomed. Percy and Annabeth are gone because of me. If I had got them aboard then we wouldn't be in this mess. Sadly I think all the others blame me too. I hear rustling, but see no one when I turn around. Maybe it is just me, I turn around again to see that I am the only one.

I hear footsteps, I turn to see that Piper and Jason are up. They look to see me, I turn back towards the steering wheel. "hey Repair Boy" says Beauty Queen. "hey Beauty Queen" I say making her glare, but I do not flinch. "hey Leo any reports" asks Jason. "actually ya, monsters should come really soon" I say, Jason looks surprised. "okay Leo" says Jason, he looks at me sadly, like he knows I blame myself for Percy and Annabeth. "Hey man, it isn't your fault that Percy and Annabeth are gone" says Jason. I slump, Jason doesn't help in comforting right now. I just stare forward, ignoring his stare, he sighs as he follows Piper.

"Hey Hazel, are you excited to see Camp Half-blood" asks Frank, I can feel Hazels excitement. "Yes, I can't wait, Nico says that there are Pegasus, and we are free to fly them" says Hazel giddily. I smile, camp is pretty awesome. "hey Frank, I hear there is a lava climbing wall" says Hazel. I can feel that Frank seems surprised. I sigh as I hear them talk, why can't someone like me, I have to be stuck without a girl, Nico seems to be doing fine though, but he is only like 14. I hear Nico yawn, I turn to see that he is digging into food, while the others talk. Nico seems pretty mysterious to me. I feel that he is up to something, but I shouldn't judge someone.

I decide to let Festus take control, I flip a couple of switches. I sit with the others. We talk for a while. "hey Jason are you excited to go back to Camp" asks Piper. Jason nods. BANG! The ship gets knocked to the left, making all of us slide. Piper and Hazel scream, making me cover my ears. Oh no, I forgot about the monsters. "guys, get ready to fight, something is coming" shouts Jason. I bring on my fire making Frank look nervous. Nico brings skeletons up from the ground, I do not question it.

When, what we thought were monsters, the intruders climbed aboard, surprisingly, they were Demi-gods, lots of Demi-gods. About 100, all of us try to fight, but they keep re-stocking. As if they were multiplying after a defeat. "guys, we cannot defeat such an amount" shouts Frank, I get an idea. "Frank, turn into a dragon, use fire" I shout, Frank looks around nervously, I nod encouragingly. He closes his eyes and concentrates. Soon after I see a scary, big dragon in front of me. Most of the fighting Demi-gods on the other side look stumped. They charge after their shock, but Frank blows a big dragon-mouthful of fire. Killing all of the Demi-gods that were on the ship, too sadly have more come.

Just when defeat seemed so right Frank charges them in his dragon form, scratching, tugging, breathing fire. Finishing the Demi-gods. A very tall man comes as Frank becomes human again. "sorry kiddo's but this is not what was planned" says the man as he waves his hand. All of us look and feel sleepy, I fall to the ground, sleeping. Before I could fully sleep he chuckles, "well these kids are useless without Percy and Annabeth, too bad they won't see Percy and Annabeth again" says the man. What did he mean, would Percy and Annabeth die? As I completely fall asleep, I hear a loud scream...

Zeus's point of view **(sorry had to do this moment)  
**

I stare in shock as I see Jason and his friends get knocked out, by _him. _Him as we call the man is someone that betrayed the gods and goddesses 70 years ago. I notice that Percy and Annabeth isn't there. Probably ran because they were scared.

Poseidon and Athena storm in angrily. "Zeus, help us Percy and Annabeth are in trouble" says Poseidon. "really, Jason and his friends are knocked out, Percy and Annabeth are cowards running away" I answer. Athena and Poseidon look incredulous and angry. "actually they fell in Tartarus after saving my statue, maybe you should next time think about something, because right now Jason and the others will have a hard time without having Percy and Annabeth. And Zeus, not everything is about you and your children, next time we won't help you. Hope your happy" says Poseidon walking out, "Zeus, I thought you cared about what is hurting your family, I guess I mistaken you" says Athena walking out.

This can't be real. "show what happened to Percy and Annabeth" I order the globe I was looking through. "Percy, just let go" says Annabeth, "no, I will not be away from you" says Percy. "see you on the other side of the Doors of Death Nico" says Percy letting go leaving the others in shock. The image stops. "this can't be true" I say to myself. I put my hands on my face. "what have I done" I ask myself.

I stare out of my domain's window, shaking my head...

**did you like it? Please review, hope you liked it. **

**Form**

**name (first and last)**

**nickname**

**weapon**

**characteristics**

**parent**

**I do not own Percy Jackson!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated, I had a writer's block and when I got a great idea...My mom takes all electronics with her on vacation! Anyways, this is just a short chapter! Hope you like! This is who and how this man betrayed the Olympians!**

**Sincerely BrookieCookie123**

70 years ago...

Upon a time when the Big Three made a pact so that they could not have children because they were to powerful, a man made a drink that could make the Big Three brake the pact.

He thought it full-proof, then, but when he was really thirsty and really tired, the man couldn't help but drink the alluring taste of a special nectar. He ended up having a child, but the child wasn't the one. This nectar was called: αρχαία νέκταρ παιδί. It means Ancient Child Nectar.

Its purpose was to have one out the three Big Three to have a child against the ancient laws. Even though this child was to be a Demi-God, it was born on the day Lady Styx had been captured.

Lady Styx needed a hero, one that could save her and Earth. So she devised a plan to when she got captured she would open a release that caused a Hero that was born on that day to be born a god.

She knew that the man was after her, he wanted invincibility, he wanted power.

Of course, since she gave the born to be Hero so much power, he wasn't born til about five to six decades later. The child was either Poseidon's, Zeus's, or Hades's. She was captured once she gave the powers and the man had taken her. No-one knew about this, he asked which child was it.

He tortured her, he broke her, he threatened her family, but Lady Styx knew that the price had to be paid for the child. Then, when the child was actually born, Lady Styx gave up, the child was safe.

She told him which child it was, was to save the world multiple times by defeating his allies.

She told him the child's name. She whispered into his ear, "Finally, the child is born, I can give in to the torture. I am a goddess, but you know how to hurt people who have immortality.

But you cannot brake this child. He is far too strong for you, he will defeat everything you put in his way. Perseus Jackson is born. Our hero has come" and she slipped away while he just stood there in shock. Then he smiled, he may not be able to kill Perseus right away, but he could go against the gods and goddesses while the Big Three brake their pact.

The time has come to weaken the Olympians. This man knew what he was doing. But the problem? His daughter was the mother of Perseus Jackson...

On Olympus

The Olympians walk into the room, sitting at their thrones. Hades and Hestia is there, they were invited to the throne room. "Tell us what you need Apollo" says a tired Zeus. Poseidon and Athena who were whispering to each other stopped. "There is a new prophecy" announces Apollo, getting everyone's attention. "What is i..." Hermes trails off when green, smoky mist rose from Apollo's mouth.

"The Hero of Styx is delayed,

The grudges held by the betrayed,

Time shall fight and shall fail,

What the coin holds head or tail,

They shall disappear in the night,

Earth shall rise in a fight,

Destined by choosing of Fate,

Depends on Lady Styx and Hecate"

says Apollo, looking dizzy. "Weird Prophecy" adds an annoying Ares. Then, when silence came, the Throne doors were opened. "Ladies and Lords" says Lady Styx, her flowing brown hair and almost black eyes showing. "Today is the day of my release".

Athena and Poseidon gasp, and Poseidon then whimpers. Many looked surprised. "B-but he needs protection" says Athena, being empathetic for Poseidon. "Well, Hestia volunteered to be his Matron" says a melancholy Lady Styx, "Right Hestia". Hestia nods.

"What do you mean" asks an impatient Zeus and the other gods and goddesses nod. "Well I am the Matron for the child who had the real αρχαία νέκταρ παιδί" says Lady Styx, making everyone gasp. "Well, who is it" asks Zeus, wanting it to be Thalia.

"Well, Percy JAckson, the greatest Demi-God" says Athena. Zeus looks furious, "What!". Hades smile, "I knew all along Styx, you can't hide much from me". Lady Styx nods, "Well Hestia is now his other Matron" says Styx. "I am weaker and need a goddess to help".

"Athena offered, but we thought it was best for Percy to have me" says Hestia. Poseidon's eyes widen, and offered a silent Thanks to Athena. "So, Percy's going to die" says a sad Hermes, this happened to Luke. Styx shook her head, "If we keep him alive, he can kill Gaia with his bare hands"

says Styx. Everyone stared at her. "I have to go Olympians, please, believe in Percy" says Styx and with that, she walks out. The others stare at her and then nod.

"Meeting dismissed" says Zeus. Poseidon stops Athena, "Hey, thanks for offering to be my son's Matron" says Poseidon, running a hand through his hair. "Your welcome Seaweed Brain" says Athena. Athena hesitates, but then kisses Poseidon on the cheek. As she walks away Poseidon thinks 'maybe, maybe if this war ends'.

_Running, running from a fire. Not knowing where it came from. Screaming Piper's name as you see her drop with a knife in her back. You want to cry, but ran out of tears a long time ago. You just stand there like an idiot. Holding you breath as you see Hazel and Frank saving a couple of Romans from a Hydra. You feel a burst of energy as adrenaline shoots into your veins and you run to help Hazel and Frank. Hacking away with your golden sword gleaming, trying to defend them. When suddenly Hazel shrieks and screams in terror, pointing behind you. You look to see the Minotaur, and that's when you get rammed into. Your head is reeling and you hear Frank and Hazel calling to you. "Leo, Leo, stay alive, help is coming". That's when you black out from the pain. And you realize it's your fault, you caused the fire. You got out of control and now Piper is dead..._

I gasp, like coming out of the water. I look around, to see we were in the ship, Argo 2. But everyone is knocked out. "Sir, the fire one is awake" says a soldier. "Well, knock 'em out" says a rich, deep, voice. "Okay Sir" says the soldier. Then he lounges at you...

**Okay, hoped you liked. Tell me if it sucked or if it was epic! Hope you liked. R&R!**

**Sincerely BrookieCookie123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I am on vacation so that is why I haven't posted in a while. Sorry, but India is very fun! Okay, I finally made ideas for those people who gave me idea-characters! This one has one of them, the others will be added, promise. Any ways, this chapter is kind of...revealing. I don't like how I gave away a lot of my ideas, but I think it added some...adventure. **

**Okay, no more children of Poseidon! Sorry, but I really don't need to explain why Poseidon was...busy. **

**I haven't done these much, and I feel bad so. **

**Disclaimer! I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor The Heroes of Olympus. There, it's out. Enjoy the story.**

Dean Jackson was walking in Elysium, playing with fire. Yeah, playing with fire, no matter how hard he tried though, he couldn't feel the pain. It annoyed him to the end, he wished to feel human again, feel the things that told him he was alive, but he isn't. Dean wasn't like most people, who yearned for the painless feeling, he hated the feeling. It reminded him that he was dead and nothing could change it.

Oh, how lonely little Sally must be, thinks Dean as he walks through the grassy field alone. She must be all grown up and married, was another thought that came to him. Though, he thinks worriedly, how is she with her powers? Is she safe with the dangers of being his brother's child? Of course she isn't, answers his conscious, she and her family line can never be safe. Never, and he also hated that.

"Dammit all" says Dean frustrated, "when can I see her again? Never?" Dean was having another thought-explosion as he likes to call it. His golden eyes full of so much sadness that not even most of the ghosts could look him in the eyes.

"You have the titan's eyes child, you must be dangerous, playing with fire" a woman hissed to him when he was a child, when his glowing gold eyes were more yellow than gold. What good was it being a child of Kronus? None, nothing about it is good.

"Brother! How are you in Elysium while I am in the living world" asks another man who, like Dean, has golden eyes, like ichor. Dean cursed himself for being so ignorant, why did he have to come?

"Hello Septimus, how is Sally" asks Dean, not listening to Septimus's question, trying to get past his anger. What does anger do? Increase your bluntness. Septimus grins in such an evil way that Dean wanted to punch the look into the next Saturday.

"Good, though she played with fire like you did" says Septimus, causing Dean's knuckles to whiten. That means, thinks Dean worriedly, that she fell for a god (like I fell for a goddess) Dean bares his teeth at Septimus, his brother.

"What are you here for Septimus?" Snarls Dean angrily, glaring at Septimus with such intensity that you'd think Septimus die. Septimus just shrugs his shoulders, causing Dean to get angrier.

"I came to tell you that Percy Jackson, your great-nephew I think, is the chosen child. He is also a son of Poseidon, how funny" says Septimus, causing Dean to pale as he processed the words coming out of Septimus's mouth.

"So, he is a legacy of Cronus, son of Poseidon and can control many other things?" Asks Dean, his voice full of incredulity. Septimus nods his head, like a jerking motion. He then holds out his hand, a familiar bracelet hanging around his bony fingers.

"You know what this is, if you want to feel the human-feeling again, then put it on and chant the saying. That's all, then come to my base to prepare for war. I have a feeling that your fire powers will come in handy, especially since I control an element too. Goodbye Dean...for now" whispers Septimus, already halfway out of Elysium. Dean wanted to throw the bracelet into the fire and watch the ashes fly away, but the temptation of being alive was too much. This was it! His escape from the boring death in Elysium to the adventurous life as a demi-titan! That's right, if you haven't known, Dean and Septimus are the sons of Kronus. What a surprise huh?

"I have to, for mortality again" whispers Dean, putting the bracelet on. He holds his breath as he turns into a pheonix and flies to the middle of the Underworld. He hops onto the middle of the Underworld and then braces himself for the real world again.

As he get to the middle, he starts to chant a saying in Greek:

Ο θάνατός μου δεν συνέβη,

Εύχομαι για τη ζωή,

Πάρτε μια ανθρώπινη θυσία,

Ενεργοποιήστε τη ζωή μας πίσω και δώθε,

Κάνε με ανθρώπινο κεφάλι μέχρι τα δάχτυλα,

Δώσε μου τις δυνάμεις μου που χρησιμοποιούν να είναι,

Επιτρέψτε μου να μυρίζει, επιτρέψτε μου να δούμε,

Θέλω τη ζωή μου πίσω στη Γη,

Είκοσι χρόνια μετά τη γέννησή μου,

Όταν πεθάνω για δεύτερη φορά,

Ας μην υπάρχει ίχνος του εγκλήματος

(My death did not happen,

I wish for life,

Take a human sacrifice,

Turn our lives back and fro,

Make me a human head to toe

Give me my powers that used to be,

Let me smell, let me see,

I want my life back on Earth

Twenty years after my birth,

When I die a second time,

Let there be no trace of the crime)

When he finished, he found himself in human form, standing in a tent full of monsters and a man. Dean looks to see his brother, Septimus, standing there. Septimus turns around and smiles.

"Hello brother, care to join us?"

What Dean didn't know was that he just killed someone very, very important. And that he would regret it.

Leo's Point of View

When a man lunges at you, you shouldn't go on fire like I did. No, it doesn't help, not one bit. Not only do you get your epic Argo 2 burned, but you also wake your Demigod friends to hear a scream from the man who lunged at you. Two words: Not. Cool.

So, let's pick up at the part where the Argo 2 is falling and your friends are freaking out while an evil dude is calling for monster reinforcement. Yeah, an evil dude who can call monsters, not good.

"Leo! Quick, get the emergency fire extinguisher!" Screamed Piper, her charmspeak taking its toll as I search for the fire extinguisher. Just when I pick it up, the man who was calling for freaky monsters grinned malevolently.

"Have fun with my brother and his army of monsters" says the man, his golden eyes flashing dangerously as the wind sped up and took him away. His figure fading away. Great, evil dude decided that he didn't want to stay to see the monsters kill us. I look around to see Hazel, Frank and Nico also searching for the fire extinguisher, while Jason and Piper were fighting the monsters off. I freak out, the fire extinguisher, I completely forgot to pack it! Shoot.

"Ugh, guys I forgot to pack the fire extinguisher" I say sheepishly, Piper looked at me. She wanted to strangle me, while the others just silently panicked as they hacked away at the monsters. We all trip around as we feel the Argo 2 fall onto the ground. All of a sudden the Argo shifts with a groan and I see the door.

"Get out of the Argo 2! It's not safe to breathe in here" I say sadly, my voice echoing through the shouts of terror coming from the monsters lying on the...forest ground. Forest, why is that giving me shivers? Dream...my dream! There isn't any Romans though, there also isn't a gold sword for me.

"Leo, here take this! You need a weapon" shouts Frank handing me a golden sword. Shoot, this was bad, a gold sword in a forest with monsters. My dream is coming true...that means Beauty Queen will die! That can't happen, who'll punch me when I do stupid things? I hold the sword and curse in Greek as it weighs down my body. Just when I was going to drop from the weight, I see a man with golden eyes like th evil dude from earlier. He raises his hand and...stops time!

"You must be Leo Valdez" says the man, his jet black hair covering part of his golden eyes. I nod as he takes a step forward. He smiled cruelly as I realize something. His eyes, were the same as Kronus'! Oh no, that means he is either Kronus or a child of Kronus'!

"Figured it out? Well done boy, I need you to pass a message to someone important. I made a mistake taking my brother's side and coming alive. Tell Percy Jackson that if he doesn't come to his uncle and get his help that he could die, from too much power" says the man, makeing my eyes widen. Percy Jackson's uncle was Kronus's son? That means Percy could control time!

"Bye, I hope you make it alive boy. Since you are doing me a favor...I'll save you guys" he says, flicking his fingers and all of a sudden every monster disappears, the fire dies down. He leaves, not letting me tell him that Percy was in Tartarus. Time comes bakc and I take a deep breathe that I was holding.

"What happened, I saw that guy and he was talking to you" asks Jason, making the others nod as I gulp. I tell them everything he says and after their eyes widened.

"So Percy is a legacy of Kronus, son of Poseidon and can die from too much power if he doesn't let his uncle save him" summarizes Piper, making me nod.

"Wow, I knew Percy was powerful but...just wow" says Hazel, summing up all of our thoughts.

"Another thing guys, I can control fire because of my father, but this dude controlled the fire and monsters. The only things is that he is the monsters' leader so that doesn't matter, but he could control fire. That's bad, do you think that Percy can do that? I mean, there is a story on how he survived the eruption of Mt. Helen's volcano" I say, giving the others another thought. They all just sigh, all of them tired of these thoughts about Percy being so powerful. I mean, so powerful that he could die, that's just sick man. I walk into the Argo 2 and sigh, the ship on the outside was terrible, but the inside was okay. The others join me just when an Iris Message went on.

A girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes appeared, looking exactly like Annabeth. She frowned, her skin pale and her Camp Half-Blood shirt hanging loosely on her like she was searching a lot that night.

"Hey Nico, something terrible happened," started the girl, making Nico look at her sadly, "Catty has been kidnapped..by monsters and we cannot get a lead on her. I'm so sorry, Nico, really". At the girl's words, Nico dropped to the ground, his face more pale if it's even possible.

"Catty, my Catty, gone, kidnapped. But, but...why?" Nico murmured, his face covered with his hands.

"I am Jane Coraly, daughter of Athena. Catty is Nico's girlfriend, she was a fourteen year-old daughter of Poseidon. She can control water a tiny bit, but earthquakes are what she can do" explains Jane, making our eyes widen and all of us gasp. She waves sadly before swiping at the screen.

"Nico, is Catty nice" Hazel asks, making Nico nod and smile in a far away kind of smile.

"She had beautiful light brown hair and dark brown eyes, her eyes swirled with emotion. Her pale skin also added to her unlike-Poseidon look. She was tall, brave, smart and powerful. She was as powerful as me, maybe. She was unlike any child of Poseidon, her weapons were a bow and arrow and a dagger. Amazing she was, I really loved her. She came shortly after Percy disappeared, she helped me through the pain and searched for her half-brother. She was extremely excited for Percy to come back, she absolutely adored her...like me" he said, his voice cracking slightly. I felt bad for him, his best friend fell in Tartarus and his girlfriend disappeared.

"Let's go back to Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth are probably taking their time, so let's help the Camp get ready for war. Nico could search for Catty for a day or two" suggested Piper, making Nico glance at her thankfully. I nod and go to the steering wheel, taking my awesome remote control out.

"Off to Camp Half-blood we go" I sang as the Argo groaned back to life. I felt whispers behind me, probably Nico and Hazel. I sigh as the Argo got into the air, today wasn't very good. Maybe the next couple days would be better, when we reached Camp.

**What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Tell me in the box bellow. It's weird, I guess.**

**Sincerely PinkPastaPianoGal**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like! I'm thinking of doing rewrite on this story when I finish (hopefully) it. Enjoy, read and review.**

Percy

As long as Annabeth was safe in my arms, as long as I could feel her warmth radiating from her, would I be okay. All that mattered was that we were together.

I felt my arms wrap around Annabeth as we fell straight towards Tartarus, sure I had fallen millions of times, it was a natural occurrence, but when it came to falling down into the deepest part of the Underworld, Tartarus, I wasn't as comfortable as I usually am.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain" I heard Annabeth whisper with so much emotion that it saddened me. We plummet deeper and deeper, making the thought of landing so far from the ground uneasy and scary.

"Wise Girl, we are not dying, so no sad 'I love yous'" I say, making Annabeth sigh and rest her head on my shoulder.

"Sorry Seaweed Brain, but it's not easy to stop thinking about the horrors that Tartarus will hold" says Annabeth sadly, her lips pouting slightly. I pull her chin up so that her stormy, grey eyes looked into mine. I pressed my lips to hers and felt the familiar sparks I had always felt ever since kiss one.

When we part I look at her and smile. "Trust me, Wise Girl. We are not dying, not after all we have been through. We still have everyone depending on us" I whisper, holding Annabeth closer to me as we still plummet down.

Annabeth just stays silent as we finally see the ground, but it didn't look very pleasant. Lava was between the cracks of the ground, grass was burned or dead. The whole area was almost empty, apart from the wandering ghosts. There was a small stream right next to the place we were going to land on.

Shoot, we are landing! On solid ground, where we fell from like, thousands of feet! I inhale the scent of Annabeth's hair, it smelled like dirt and stuff, but I could detect the soft, strawberry scent of her shampoo. I loved it.

I close my eyes as I see the ground below us come closer, well more like we are closing up on it. And just when I thought I should feel the big impact of the landing, I felt a cushion of some sorts softening our landing.

Oh no, I must have landed on Annabeth! I open my eyes to see Annabeth standing right next to me, her hands slowly leaving her face as she realized we weren't dead. She laughed in felicity as she spinned around for a bit.

"Having fun daughter of Athena?" Asks a voice, making Annabeth pause as I look around. I see wisps of whitish/silverish fog form into a colored ghost.

The ghost had straight hazelnut hair that was tied in a sleek ponytail, her eyes were a sky blue and her skin was sunkissed. The girl looked alive, the only thing was that you knew she was a ghost. She looked us up and down before talking.

"The famous Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase" says the ghost, her voice full of...anger? Maybe, it seemed well hidden.

"How do you know us?" Demands my girlfriend, bringing her dagger out, making the ghost laugh.

"I thought that children of Athena were smart and wise, you cannot hurt me, I am a ghost. But, let me tell you a secret, I can touch you" she whispers the last part, making us gap at her like fish. A ghost that could touch?!

"I-impossible" stutters Annabeth, making the ghost's grin widen.

"Nothing is impossible, Annabeth" answers the ghost.

"Who are you an how do you know us?" I ask, making the ghost look at me before replying.

"Everyone and everything knows you, you are notorious for killing many monsters, and lots of ghosts too. They hate you with so much hatred that most think you must be terrible" she says, ignoring the first part of the question. She turned away and floated down a narrow path that was filled with dead, leafless trees on each side of the path.

The ghost turns back and looks at us, "Well, aren't you coming?" She asks. Annabeth looked at me, her face held uncertainty.

"Why should we?" Ventures Annabeth, her voice held nothing. the ghost looked at us before rolling her eyes.

"I know where the Doors of Death are, idiots. Just follow me and I'll get you through this place" she says exasperated by us. I freeze, along with Annabeth. We didn't say anything about the Doors of Death.

"We didn't say anything about the Doors of Death" says Annabeth cautiously, making the ghost blink and hesitate before sighing loudly.

"A lot of monsters down here knows that you are going to try close the Doors of Death" says the ghost, floating away, and just when she was almost out of sight did Annabeth and Percy start to follow. Both counting their steps, their breaths, their blinking of an eye. Everything, and yet nothing actually processed in their brain.

"My name is Skye Ride, a lost soul that accidentally wandered into Tartarus" says the ghost suddenly, her eyes misty and full of sadness. "I'll help you get through Tartarus like I said, if you let me through the Doors of Death before you close it. I know how to get there, but I cannot fight the monsters streaming out" she offers, making me look at Annabeth. Her eyes showed what she thought and I nodded.

"Skye, show us the way" I answer, making Skye's eyes light up as she floats toward the direction we were once going towards.

"It is about a month to a couple month's trip," starts Skye, "But if we hurry and go through Tartarus, we'll be able to make it through in a half month's time".

"What!" Shouts Annabeth, her voice echoing through the almost empty void. I did everything not to scream too.

"There is one way that get give us a short cut, maybe. But it is extremely dangerous" says Skye, her voice holding lots of fear.

"What is it?" I question Skye, making her shiver at the thoughts of whatever this place was.

"It is called the House of Hades" she says, looking at us to see our reaction.

"How quick will we be able to go through Tartarus if we go through this House of Hades?" Annabeth asks, making Skye think for a second.

"About one week to days" says Skye, making us nod.

"Lead us to this House of Hades, Skye" I say, making her look at us straight in the eyes.

"I'm warning you, this place is horrible. Are you sure?" She asks. Annabeth and I nod our heads, making her sigh.

"If you say so" she says defeatedly, turning the other way. As she floats, we follow her.

I look at Annabeth, she was asking me a silent question.

What do you think the House of Hades is?

I answer her with a silent 'I don't know'.

And after Annabeth asked that question, I thought.

What is the House of Hades?

**What did you think?**

**Sincerely Pink Pasta Piano Gal**


End file.
